Luna's new perspective
by lunarosemist
Summary: This story is based in the kenitohmenara's new perspective universe,we join in Luna's perspective in the johto region. there will be flashes of the past from times before, during and after the pokemon revolution. Side note if you haven't read Rosa's new perspective or any of the others I suggest looking into them. I put the m rating because of the flashbacks can get pretty graphic.


Luna's new perspective

chapter 1- 1 year 3 months after the revolution ended

its been quite some time after the fighting had stopped and the pokemon had taken over, Luna had been on the run from the patrols looking for human strays that haven't been caught. Luna waking up in one of the clearings near a river just off route 32 south of violet city. She opened up her bag looking inside to check what supplies she had left. Seeing a quarter of a canteen of water, a hand full of crackers, and half a nature bar left. Then she sighed to herself thinking to herself. 'Crap I'm going to have to risk going into town for more food.' She jumped down from the tree she slept in the previous night and started walking north.

It was less than 2 hours before she reached the outskirts of violet city when she started sneaking closer to the ground in the tall grass avoiding patrol's as she made her way to the closest alley way. As she got into the city ducking in between buildings trying to remain hidden and survey her surroundings as she went. She noticed several pokemon much larger than they used to be prior to the war thanks to the growth enhancements they have been on. She also noticed some of the families of pokemon with human children some in strollers dressed as infants some were walking along side the pokemon dressed as toddlers. She even saw 1 or 2 humans around her age dressed normally and thought to herself, ' _they must have just been captured.'_ It was a little bit later that she finally found the building she was searching for. It was a grocery store prior to the war and fortunately still was. She pressed her ear to the door hoping to hear nothing on the other side before she attempted to pick the lock. Luck was on her side as she quickly started getting to work on the lock and got it open. She quickly started looking for anything that looked edible and didn't need cooking if she could help it. It was then her luck ran up and a kadabra in a grocery store uniform walked into the back room blocking her off from the only exit. She screamed hoping that would shock the kadabra enough to give her a moment to bolt for the exit and escape. She got 3 feet out the door before kadabra used disable on her legs.

"please let me go" she said with a tear shedding from her eyes.

The kadabra sighed as it hollered for another pokemon in its usual cry. It was mere moments before another pokemon this time a bunnery a managers uniform walked out and saw this before heading back into the store.

"please you dont have to do this" she said this time all out crying.

It was less than 20 minutes before a patrol team showed up on the scene and the disable was starting to wear off as the pokemon showed up. Taking this chance she had to make a quick last ditch effort to escape. Reaching into her pocket she grabed a ball that she quickly smashed against the ground and started to make a run for it ducking between alleyways and found a sewer drain that she could slip into thanks to her being on the run for so long she didn't exactly have much weight on her. Within seconds she took the way she thought would be the best course to get out of the town. It wasnt long before she started hearing pokemon cry's from behind her getting closer by the second.

 _Come on I must be getting close to an exit._ She thought to herself but alas she started hearing pokemon cry's coming from both directions now.

"dang it how did this happen?" She said out loud as she looked around looking for a way out of this mess, she noticed a ladder going up to a manhole. Quickly acting she went up the ladder and not caring what was on the other side she stumbled out onto the street and headed for the closest alley way. It wasnt long before she found herself on the outskirts of town and took cover in the tall grass heading to the fork in the road that splits between goldenrod city and ecruteak city. No longer hearing the patrols behind her she decided to try to find someplace to hide.

She found herself a nice spot in a clearing that was off the beaten path of rout 37 and started looking around and found some oran berry bushes, and started foraging berries from the bush. _What a lucky break._ She thought to herself then went about examining the food she just stole from the grocery store in voilet city. She found that she managed to get a loaf of bread, a quarter slice of a cheese wheel, 3 nature bars, 2 bottles of water, and a hand full of chocolates shaped like diglet.

"well that combined with the berries I just found here I should be good for atleast a few days." she said to herself wishing she had time to find some form of meat to be made into a sandwich.

It was almost nightfall as she was pulling some of the tall grass out of the ground in order to make a make shift bed to sleep on that she started hearing the cries of a patrol nearing her location. Quickly springing to action she went deeper into the woods and climbed a tree in order to get a better vantage point. Not missing a beat she kept on the move trying to keep the distance between her and the patrol jumping from tree to tree. Since the trees were so close to each other it made for jumping from tree to tree easier. It wasnt long before she lost the patrol so she decided it was best to sleep in the trees tonight so she grabbed a rope from her backpack and tied it around her waist and the tree to make sure she didnt fall from the tree in her sleep. But before going to sleep she decided to take a bite out of the loaf of bread and a few nibbles off the chunk of cheese.

It wasnt long after she finished eating that she drifted off to sleep though. In her dream she was a boy by the name of peppen .waking up with a yawn stretching, he started heading towards the bathroom in order to take care of his usual needs. Once he was done in the bathroom wraped in a towl he headed back to his room and started putting on his cloths getting ready for his birthday party. Smelling something divine cooking in the kitchen he quickly headed that way and saw dad cooking breakfast.

"morning son and happy birthday. His dad said still cooking the bacon and cheese omlets he continued on to say. "Food will be ready in a sec."

it was then he saw his mother walk into the room carrying a present as she handed it to me and said. "Oooh I just cant wait for you to open this."

I quickly tore open the present hoping it would be trainer clothes or gear but knew that they would never allow me to go out on a pokemon adventure. Once I got the present open I saw what I should have expected in the first place, a text book on advanced algebra.

"thanks mom." I said trying to hide my irritation at the educational gift that my parents always gave me.

"Its a mothers job to make sure her son gets the best he can so that he can grow up to become someone great. Besides I would just be ever so proud of you when you graduate from the most prestigious collage in saffron." His mother said ignoring any irritation that might be showing on his face.

Then the dream flashed to the next day. Peppen woke up as per usual went about his normal routine shortly after getting dressed he went to the kitchen and as per a usual monday morning her parents were already at work. This being summer vacation he didnt have school but knew if he didnt hurry his tutor would be by the house any hour now. So he quickly grabbed some food to eat and packing as much as he thought he could into his pack.

Running back to his room and opening the secret compartment he had under his bed. He pulled out the box and started getting undressed as he finished he opened the box and started putting on the trainer clothes that were meant for a girl he secretly bough 3 months ago without his parents knowledge. Once he had the wig on he started trying to find the cutest voice he could muster which being 10 wasn't that hard. " _Ok now I just have to keep mental memory of this voice and the illusion wont be broken."_ He said to himself looking in the mirror. Then he went about writing out a note to his mom and dad, and it read.

Dear mom and dad,

by the time you guys get home and read this I will have already have become a pokemon trainer. Im not sure when I will be back home. But I need this all of my friends have gone out on their own journey leaving me with nobody my own age left in town. I know you guys disaprove of pokemon trainers thinking its a waist of time. But when I come home from my journey you will see I have become stronger and happier than I was before. I promise I wont slack off on my studies while im gone I will make it into saffron university.

Love peppen.

p.s. Dont bother looking for me.

With that written out he sat the note on the desk in his room. And made for the door to start his journey. It was then that luna rose from her sleep just in the nick of time to. There was a patrol not to far off getting closer by the second. Quickly she untied herself from the tree and quietly started to make off to the north it wasn't long before she saw the outskirts of ecruteak city an older Japanese style city. She quickly and quietly skirted across the outskirts trying to get north of town to check out one of her old hiding places that she made at the beginning of the war. It wasn't long before she made her way to the old burned tower. She inspected the secret entrance she found in the back of the building and saw it was still there. She darted inside just in the nick of time to because there was a patrol that would have seen her had she waited much longer to get inside. She quickly looked around to see that nothing had changed in the tower even the bedroll she abandoned here was still there. "wow thats still here" she said to herself in a whisper as she walked over and saw that it was still in moderately good condition.

Well looks like I might have to stay here a few days she thought to herself as she heard a patrol passing the secret entrance without even noticing anything out of the ordinary. She reached into the sleeping bag she had left here the first time she was here and saw that even the medical suplies she had stolen from the pokemon durring the war was still inside it. And quickly got to dressing the scrapes she had gotten from the last few days running from patrols.

Elsewhere near the outskirts of goldenrod there was a married couple a charizard by the name of Ruby and a delphox by the name of Laura. They lived in an above average two story house that had a beautiful garden with all sorts of different colored roses and tulips and other various flowers.

"im home sweetums" she called out to her wife as she walked in the house.

"welcome home darling" Laura responded as she was exiting her home office upstairs coming down to greet her loving wife.

"How was work today?" Laura asked with a bright smile on her face.

"well it was pretty good today. we found and fixed a few more bugs and almost have our most recent title ready for its deadline. And my day just got brighter seeing your smile" ruby responded with a smile of her own. They chatted a bit like this for a while till laura's thoughts of the room they had reserved for the child they hoped they would one day have. Ruby saw the look of sadness on his wifes face and asked.

"whats the matter sweetie"

"oh im just worried that we will never get the call from the HAA for us to come adopt a child." she responded a tear now forming in her eye.

"Don't worry sweaty i'm sure we will get the call one day soon." she said reaching to wipe her tear away then wrapping her arms and wings around her in a comforting hug.

At the same time back at the burned tower where luna was staying she decided it best to try to catch up on some of her sleep while she could not knowing when she'd have to be on the run again. Once she was fully into dreamland she was seeing memories of the times she spent with her charizard just before she got separated from him.

It was a clear moon lit night all the stars in the sky shone brightly. Luna stood next to her charizard surveying their surroundings when they noticed some members of team rocket in the distance.

" hey charizard the rockets are heading out of here in a hurry I think somethings up" she said pointing to the rocket that looked like the leader of the group that was heading in a different direction than the rest of the lackeys. Charizard took note of this and grunted as she flew with luna in his arms in the same direction. As they got close enough to cut off the rocket executive luna jumped to the ground in front of him.

"stop right there." luna said in a commanding tone

"damn it not you again" he said turning to try to get away as the charizard landed right behind her.

"this place is about to explode we gotta get out of here."the rocket said trying to conceal the remote detonator that had numbers counting down on its front panel.

Charizard noticed it and grabbed it out of the rockets hand and tossed it towards luna.

" whats this a remote detonator?" she exclaimed kind of surprised as she scrambled to find and press the disarm button near the bottom of the panel. It was then the rocket grabbed a gun he had concealed in his pocket and aimed it towards her. Just as the rocket pulled the trigger charizard quickly moved in to the path of the bullet taking the bullet to his shoulder. As this was happening the rocket member unloaded the rest of the rounds into the charizard, and quickly started to run for the tree line. It was then luna heard cries of pokemon approaching from the south that she freaked out as she tried to help out her wounded charizard he just pushed her off signaling her to make a run for it.

"no I cant leave you here" she pleaded with him.

The charizard just grunted and used seismic toss to throw luna into the tree line to the west forcing her to make a run for it. Once the charizard threw her he fainted from the blood loss.

Luna woke up in a cold sweat tears rolling down her eyes. "Why did you make me leave you chariazard?" she said softly. Then at that moment a patrol consisting of an alakazam, 2 hitmontops, a ghastly and haunter suddenly appeared she hadnt noticed them just yet. Just then the floor beneath her started creaking just before it crumbled underneath her, sending her falling to the basement level knocking her out in the process. The patrol heard this and instantly went to investigate the noise they just heard.

the haunter was the first to report back to the alakazam and said. "Sargent carter we found her the lunar rose! I cant believe we finally found her. Though shes in bad condition though and needs medical attention."

"I know Tracy I cant believe it either." he said making the radio for an ambulance to assist.

It didnt take much time for the pokemon to carefully bring luna up from the basment to the front of the tower.

They were dressing as many of the wounds to stop the bleeding from the wounds she got on her arms and legs when the floorboard crumbled underneath her. They only had to wait maybe 5 minuets before the ambulance finally showed up on the scene. Biggs a medicham and Wedge a poliwhirl hopped out of the ambulance quickly pulled the stretcher from the back and carefully loaded luna onto it and back into the ambulance. Biggs turned to Sargent Carter and asked.

" is this who I think it is?"

carter simply nodded a yes to him.

"wow I cant believe that you guys caught up to her. Whats it been one year three or four months?" biggs said to carter.

"yea its been one year three months twenty eight days to be precise. I was starting to think we would never catch up to her. She always seemed to somehow give us the slip even when we almost have her in our reach." carter replied. Biggs and Wedge got back into the ambulance as they headed for goldenrod cities hospital.

Three days later Luna was finally starting to wake up she felt searing pain all over her head she was barely able to lift herself up enough to inspect her body and surroundings. First she noticed she had a cast on her right leg with it suspended up in the air and a cast on her left arm. She also noticed bandages on her right arm most likely covering the cuts and scraped from what happened. It was then she also saw that she was in what looked like one of the rooms at the pokemon center at goldenrod but re-purposed as a hospital room. It had a tv up on the wall that was angled downward so the patient could watch the tv without having to strain themselves. She also noticed she was hooked up to a heart monitor. ' _damn if that floorboard hadnt fell apart on me this never would have happened'_ she thought to herself. Just then a chansey walked into the room and said.

"oh my your awake! we thought you'd be in acoma for quite a while longer than this."

luna blinked her eyes a few times looking at the chansey again before saying.

"did you just speak my language?"

"no dear im not speaking in human tongue its actually the pill we gave you while you were unconscious. My names nurse lyres, its nice to finally meet you lunar rose. Chansey replied with a smile on her face.

"lunar rose?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"oh thats the code name they dubbed you, Lunar rose." lyres replied.

"now if you will excuse me il call the doctor in to have a quick examine of you then how about I bring in some lunch. Lyres said happily as she turned to call the doctor into the room.

It wasnt long before a lucario walked into the room. "Ah good to see your awake already. How are you feeling today? My names doctor Garrison" He said as he walked over and started examineing various parts around my body and seeing how I reacted to various places. I recoiled when he lightly pressed on my ribs.

"well other than hurting everywhere I guess im happy im alive still." I replied to his earlier question

"so whats going to happen to me now?" I asked with a worried look on my face.

"well first things first its going to be a few months before your healed enough for me to allow you to be released from my care. Then sometime soon your HAA representitive will be by to meet your and try to find your a suitable family." he replied sensing there was more on my mind that worried he gave me a reassuring look that I could continue asking him questions.

I hesitantly looked at Dr. Garrison as I spoke.

"im not going to be forced to be a baby and wear diapers am I? I saw other kids my age in other cities that were dressed and treated like babies and toddlers."

"well some do choose to be regressed we even have a process of reversing your physical age as well. But that is strictly voluntary, and no we dont force any children to become babies or toddlers. That would make us monsters if we did that." he replied with a serious yet calm voice that I could tell he was speaking the truth.

"now I have a quick question for you lunar rose. Why are you dressed as a girl? When you were brought here I examined you and discovered that you were actually a boy. And dont worry the only ones so far that know are myself and nurse lyres." he said with a quizzical look on his face.

"please call me luna Dr. Garrison. And the reasons I was dressed as a girl are kind of complicated. First I did this to throw off anybody that might go looking for me as a boy named Peppen. You see I ran away from home to become a pokemon trainer even though my parents forbade it. Then after a few months of being luna I started realizing that I felt more confident and more comfortable as luna rose. I know I must seem like a freak to you. But truly if feel that peppen died the day I left home." I started to cry a bit feeling like the doctor might hate me. But what shocked me the most is that doctor garrison looked at me with a warm smile and gently hugged me saying

"you know I think I might be able to help you with a serum we created that if you choose to accept it would transform you into a real girl. But I want you to be mostly healed and able to at least walk to the bathroom before we even attempt it m'kay."

Luna looked at Dr. garrison with a confused look at what he had just said, and spoke up.

"y-y-you mean I can truly become a girl? I never thought that was possible. Even as I traveled before the war humans hadn't created a way to do that."

"well it wasn't till a few months ago that we perfected the serum. But I must warn you, the change still can be quite intense. But don't worry yourself about that to much right now. I just want you to rest and try to get better and try to decide on if you wish to try it"said Dr. Garrison.

Luna sat there for a moment and decided to speak up clearly and confidently. "i'l do it, I want the serum when you will allow it. If it means that I can be closer to who I am and want to be i'l do it."

A few days later there was a knock on the door to luna's room. And i answered with a "come in". A beautiful looking bellossom wearing an office suit and yellow framed glasses, carrying a folder in her hand entered the room."hello my name is Flora Moonrise and I am your HAA representative. And I must say it is truly a pleasure to meet a legend such as yourself." she said with a pleasant demeanor then went on to say." I know you must have some questions for me but I would like to thank you for all you and your charizard had done in the war. It had saved countless lives including my husbands."

I stood the for a second shocked at what she had just said, but quickly regained my composure.

"i just did what anybody who wanted to stop senseless violence would do." I responded with a blush.

"well I guess I should ask you some questions about whats going to happen now... um I guess my first question would have to be how did you guys come up with the title lunar rose for me?" I asked.

"well I'm not exactly sure on all the details but from what I heard from my husband and a few others that saw you during the war, its that you looked like a white rose in the moonlight. And that they only ever saw you strike in the moonlight." flora said with a smile on her face.

"and is what the doctor told me true? The parent pokemon don't force their kids into babyhood?"i said with a nervous look on my face.

"Yes that is true we don't want to force it on children. But some do insist on at least trying it out. And if it turns out that their child doesn't like it they drop the subject. Besides you may turn out to like it if you give it a shot." she said in a calming voice trying to ease my worrying.

"I guess my last question is." I paused not wanting to think of her charizard as gone. "has anybody seen a charizard by the name of Ruby? He was my partner and the night we got separated he was badly hurt, all because of me." I said starting to cry uncontrollably.

Flora leaned in to calm Luna down with a hug saying.

"there there sweetie, I will do my best to try to find out what happened to your old partner. If shes still here in johto then I'm sure I'll find her. Now do try to get some rest it will take me a few days to finish your paperwork to begin finding you suitable parents. And if I do manage to find her, would you like for me to send her a call and ask her to visit you?"

I simply just nodded my head as she was wiping tears from my eyes as I started to calm down.

It was a few days later that Ruby and Laura's phone started ringing. Laura picked up the phone and answered."Mist residence Laura speaking."

"hello Mrs. Laura my name is Flora Moonrise, with the HAA. Were you and Mrs. Ruby still looking to adopt a girl?" she asked in a pleasant mood.

Laura stunned for a moment at those words quickly turned to excitement.

"why yes we are looking to adopt a baby girl. Do you mean that we have been selected to become parents?" she nervously asked almost ready to bounce off the walls with glee.

"yes you both have been selected if you like you can come into my office at say 10 am tomorrow morning at the goldenrod HAA main office. Then we can get the paperwork all out of the way. Though I do have to say that her doctor isn't ready to release her from his care just yet as shes still recovering." flora responded in a serious yet calm voice.

"what happened is she alright?" Laura asked in a concerned voice.

"well when the patrol team that was tracking her finally caught up to her in the burned tower in ecruteak city. The floor gave way underneath her and she broke a leg and arm on the way down. Though the doctor has assured me that she is recovering nicely." Flora said trying to calm Laura down.

"so 10 am tomorrow at the HAA main office in goldenrod you said?" laura asked writing this down. As Flora confirmed this with a simple yes that's right as they ended the call.

"sweety guess who I just got off the phone with!" Laura exclaimed with a grin on her face barely able to keep her excitement in check as ruby entered the room.

"who was it?" ruby asked

"it was the HAA and they found us a daughter. Our appointment to fill out the paperwork is at 10 am at the main office." laura explained hugging ruby as tight as she could.

"W-wait, you mean that w-we're going t-to be p-parents?! Really?! That's awesome!" ruby excitedly responded.


End file.
